<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lowkey by heartattacked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306796">lowkey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartattacked/pseuds/heartattacked'>heartattacked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartattacked/pseuds/heartattacked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>akashi and nash both look over to silver, where he stares at the pair like they're made of gold. nash glances at akashi and shrugs, "if you want to."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Nash Gold Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lowkey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello :') so honestly this piece is a mess and all over the place but i'm done writing it lolol. gom are sort of famous is this verse for some reasons but none of it is touched on directly! it's primarily ... the dirty stuff.. :) i wanted to add on that akashi is 19 here, and the dubcon elements are still within relatively safe limits. it's not too bad in that regard.... anyway :') thanks for reading if you do and please leave a comment if you'd like!! i can't believe i'm updating the akanash tag in 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="userstuff">
  <p>nash gold calls akashi on his eighteenth birthday.</p>
  <p>two year since their last meeting—there's some brief words about their first encounter on the court that really tickled gold's fancy, about akashi being the only one in a long time to live up to his name, about how the gleam in his eyes in the mists of a game's passion just really did something for gold, and how gold had waited until he could finally act on that infatuation—he'd never forgotten or met someone as <em>insanely gorgeous</em> since then. from the moment he lost that game, he thought of how dazzling akashi would be naked on his bed, covered in a bright sheen of sweat and satin.</p>
  <p>akashi's heart bubbled up then with something like flattery and anticipation, and found some semblance of satisfaction in doing something against the grain of his reputation. but he also knew a little something about obsession, and nash’s offer wasn’t one born out of tenderness or ardor. it’s an offer color coded with idolatry. akashi knows all about being followed and yelled after.</p>
  <p>but it’s nash gold, and akashi would be lying if the phone call didn’t trigger a waterfall of nostalgia, or if his heart didn’t beat in double time afterward.</p>
  <p>what they have can not be called dating. with nash an active player in the nba and akashi following a strict schedule with his company, they barely even see each other. even so, if asked about the status of their relationship, akashi might give a crescent moon smile. he realizes somewhere down the line, after a few nights together, that the reason he keeps coming back is not so much for the company but the validation that he is just as gay as he thinks he is, something he can’t get in tokyo’s entertainment magazines or basketball features.</p>
  <p>it's april fourteenth, and akashi sneaks into nash gold's penthouse suite in downtown los angeles.</p>
  <p>its open, white-walled, main room is not quite akashi’s style, but there’s one glass wall giving way to the city lights, deep maroon mood lights dotting the ceiling, and a cozy bit in the middle of the room with two sofas and a coffee table on a plush rug. tonight, this oddly familiar room fills slowly with a burnt, sweet, aroma.</p>
  <p>akashi crawls into nash's lap on the floor, back against the sofa, with little more intent than to shove sex appeal down his throat and maybe grind (just a little), because jason silver is also present in the room, just a foot away, taking a puff of whatever was in the joint they'd been passing around.</p>
  <p>the pair had played together on the la clippers for two years before getting scouted to different teams. nash is about to start his first season with golden state and silver signed with phoenix two years ago. both were riddled with scandals and the ugly confidence to wiggle out of them.</p>
  <p>nash finds akashi’s waist, reels him in. emerald eyes find cerise ones, and akashi falls forward, taking nash’s lower lip into his mouth, bites down softly. sealing the kiss, nash runs his hands up his torso, arms, sliding into his sweatpants, gracefully grabbing fistfuls of his ass, kneading the muscle. akashi groans into his mouth, breaks apart messily.</p>
  <p>akashi murmurs warningly into his neck, “nash.”</p>
  <p>akashi directs his gaze to silver, where he stares at the pair like they're made of gold. nash glances at akashi and shrugs.</p>
  <p>"silver, you want a show?"</p>
  <p>"of course he wants a show.“ akashi’s english is flawless these days.</p>
  <p>silver chuckles and takes another hit.</p>
  <p>"then get to it, kid."</p>
  <p>akashi frowns, but still tilts his head back down, bringing their mouths together. heat crawls into akashi’s throat. it feels nice, being touched, his loneliness and jetlag fading away as nash sneaks his tongue past the redhead's lips, hands run up his sides, pushing his shirt up, nails scraping red lines over his skin. nash pops away from his mouth, sucking the skin at his throat, collarbones, and akashi grapples with the couch cushion to stay afloat in the drowning. he's totally drowning, and that's why he's here. the listless sensation in his head, the rawness of human touch, things he can't get anywhere else. a kind of person he can't have in the light, only in the dark.</p>
  <p>akashi reaches down, slides his hands over nash's slacks, and gives him a few hard strokes. nash sighs into akashi's neck and akashi continues working him with the best pressure he can get at this angle, until silver makes his presence known.</p>
  <p>"you know, i've never gotten service from a guy before."</p>
  <p>akashi opens his hooded eyes, narrowed, staring at him.</p>
  <p>"prefer tits but none here tonight."</p>
  <p>“then call someone,” akashi offers. jason silver is not his favorite person.</p>
  <p>nash laughs. akashi pulls his hand away.</p>
  <p>"i don't care," nash shrugs, with a slight gleam in his eyes. "if you want to."</p>
  <p>akashi didn't think nash would adhere to that.</p>
  <p>“i don’t want to,” he responds weakly, but nash pushes him off his lap, grinning. he hesitates on his floor for a moment, wavering between his morals, but realizes there really aren't any if he's already here, high, and about to jerk someone off in front of someone who is barely more than a stranger.</p>
  <p>so akashi wobbles onto his knees. he vaguely processes nash putting a hand down his pants, halting casually between his legs. akashi crawls around the coffee table nimbly, tries to put his legs over silver to straddle him (a harder feat than expected). silver is at least double akashi in width. the difference is enough to make him feel kiddish.</p>
  <p>akashi peers starkly into those dark, clouded-over eyes, taking his face in his hands, and kisses him with both eyes open. silver’s lips are stone. he doesn't linger there, but slides to the floor where he puts a hand on each of silver's legs, trying to make room for himself, which equivalent to moving a mountain, but he manages gets comfortable, reaches into the man’s shorts and pulls out his cock. it's easily the biggest he's ever seen in person, the heaviest, and somehow rock hard. akashi pretends not to be intimated and wraps both his hands over tip, sliding his thumbs into the slit, pressing down calmly. silver groans, a sound that is felt all the way in akashi’s toes.</p>
  <p>casting his gaze to the side, he sees nash watching with a grin, slowly working his own cock in his palm. the scents and sounds of sex and arousal quickly fill the short space between them, and akashi keeps his eyes trained on the blonde as he scoots down, taking silver into his mouth.</p>
  <p>there isn’t any kind of game plan here; it’s just—surrender to human instinct, be nash’s wish fullfilment, feel nothing but the rising thrum of desire. he’s here be fed with touches, and let his starvation fade away. it’s really as empty as that.</p>
  <p>something tells him jason silver has the stamina of a stone wall, and he really just wants this over, so he rolls his tongue on the underside of the head, targetting the strong nerves there, stroking the base with one hand, massaging the dark, tight sack underneath. he sucks once hard, creating tense suction, then pops off hard, blowing cold air over him.</p>
  <p>“sei, go slower.”</p>
  <p>akashi stops his ministrations, refocuses his vision and peers over at nash, grinning at them lazily, and makes a ‘get on with it’ motion with one hand. akashi glances up at silver’s face, but he’s got glazed over eyes, head leaning back on the loveseat behind him.</p>
  <p>akashi figures <em>i’ll be here all night anyway</em>, and wets his lips again, kissing along silver’s length lightly, paying attention around the crown. he mouths the top gently, taking it in just an inch. beads of precum leak into akashi’s mouth, which is surprising but helpful. he takes it in stride and uses the slick to blow him at a respectable pace. silver’s dick, heavy with blood, twitches back in his mouth and akashi lets go. it bounces over silver’s loose shirt. akashi moves further up silver’s legs, straddling his thighs properly this time.</p>
  <p>“don’t let him come,” nash says. this time, akashi doesn’t spare him a glance, just balances himself and moves his hands down to stroke down him again. “yeah, just play with him, like that.”</p>
  <p>akashi squeezes the base tight, making sure silver wasn’t anywhere near close, then pumps the girth of his cock slowly, focusing the dips of his fingers into the thrumming veins there; one hand falls to his sack, squeezing them, his thumb pushing into the stiff but still flexible flesh. he grabs the base firmly, pulling it forward and letting it sling back. akashi pushes his shirt up to the indents of his abs, letting his cock fall back again to the skin there.</p>
  <p>silver grunts suddenly, hands back at akashi’s hair even though his mouth was nowhere near doing work.</p>
  <p>“yeah,” nash speaks again. “grind on him.”</p>
  <p>akashi’s hands still, and for a moment silver’s eyes train on him, daring. akashi knows outside this room he would never have any desire to get off on jason silver’s lap but he would be lying if he wasn’t getting hot and bothered in this moment too, hardening inside his sweats, toes curling into the carpet. vaguely, he knows there’s smoke inside his lungs pulling his conscience down into the sea, but the heat in his gut wins out over any logic.</p>
  <p>he puts his weight on one of silver’s legs, trained muscle there pressing into the crevice of his ass. akashi falls into it and grinds up, letting the fabric stretch until he can feel the coarse texture right on his entrance. he bites back any sounds of satisfaction, leaning in, trying to press silver’s cock between them so it would be caught in the up and down of akashi’s rutting. silver even, politely, brings one knee up so akashi wouldn’t fall back. it’s not the finest way to get pleasure, rough grinding, but it’s still pressure right where he needs it, and he can envision nash’s length running down the center of him, threatening to enter him, threatening to slam down where akashi could really feel it, and without realizing, a needy moan slips his throat.</p>
  <p>“oh sei.” he hears nash say, through the fog of high. “didn’t know you were such a whore. getting off on anyone who let’s you? getting fucked by anyone in the room with a dick big enough?”</p>
  <p>the prurient words bring a different flush to akashi’s cheeks, something like shame but he only feels it through a muted haze. he’s at about, maybe, twenty five percent emotional capacity, if even. besides, isn’t this what he’s here for?</p>
  <p>it’s when akashi feels wetness seeping through his shirt he realizes silver is reeling in the vision of akashi riding him. from this angle, this momentum, akashi raises himself up, one hand balancing on silver’s shoulder and the other reaching down, placing the bulge under him, aligning him with the groove of his ass. he drops his weight, rolling his hips. it’s hot, oddly gratifying, in the guise of getting fucked.</p>
  <p>“silver,” nash says with a laugh, “he’s a good kid, right? does everything right.”</p>
  <p>silver grunts, “follows rules.”</p>
  <p>akashi picks up his speed, lowers his hips, and for a brief moment he reaches a point of desperation, though he’s not close, just wants an angle to actually feel something that would knock him out—</p>
  <p>but nash says, “ok, you can suck him off again.”</p>
  <p>and akashi hears the grin dripping off the words. he stops, heart racing, silver readjusts his legs, and akashi slides down again, feeling a slight burn in his legs, parted lips trying to get air in his lungs. a wave of dizziness hits him and he tips over unwilling but it puts his mouth right where it’s supposed to be, and akashi takes the momentary lapse in his conscience to take silver inside again, this time—</p>
  <p>“all the way, baby. all the down that tight little mouth of yours, so tight, wet—”</p>
  <p>all the way down, is a stretch for akashi. silver’s cock inches back into akashi’s throat, the tip touching. akashi is not gag-reflex-less. he’s only learned how to control it through practice. <em>all the way in</em> is only about three fourths the way in, for akashi, considering how unattainably large silver is, but he makes up for it by swallowing, tongue pressed into the flesh, and using his hands to stroke what he can’t swallow. he moves up, relief following, but is back in a swift moment, taking him in as much as his body would allow.</p>
  <p>“make him come baby.”</p>
  <p>akashi pulls off and comes back down on the tip, sucking and massaging in circles there, gauging by silver’s reactions where to massage around the crown. he tugs under the head, skin flushed, pulled taut. silver’s fingers slide into his hair again, gripping hard. at this point he’s finally breathing hard, letting out soft sighs, but he’s not a vocal lover.</p>
  <p>“bite him.”</p>
  <p>akashi stops completely. he stares at nash, who is still loosely jerking off. akashi doesn’t know if he’s serious, but nash hardily jokes around. looking up, silver’s eyes are narrowed. he’d heard, and he’s not laughing either. but akashi remembers he doesn’t like jason silver that much.</p>
  <p>“oi, gold—”</p>
  <p>akashi deep throats him once, and then lightly nips his teeth into the narrowest spot. silver yelps but it’s not hard enough to cause any damage or serious pain. akashi holds his teeth there, tongue pressing flat into the sliver of the tip. even with biting, silver’s cock stays taut, blood flowing fast; akashi can feel his heartbeat in the veins. he’s going to come. silver’s lips curl, abs tighten—</p>
  <p>then there are hands on akashi’s back and nash is behind him, pulling him off. akashi’s teeth scrap against his cock as he’s forcefully moved off. silver jerks back.</p>
  <p>“come on,” he says, and pulls akashi with numb legs to the bedroom. nash calls to silver, “finish yourself, selfish asshole,” and throws akashi down on the soft quilted cotton mattress, shutting the door behind them.</p>
  <p>“i thought you wanted me to get him off.”</p>
  <p>“he was starting to get <em>too</em> into it, you think? he knows what’s mine. it was hot watching you suck off another guy but the only thing going in <em>this </em>ass,” nash tips his knees into the mattress, between akashi’s splayed, still clothed legs, and throws them over his arms to press his hands to akashi’s entrance— “is me<em>.”</em></p>
  <p>akashi grins best he can and lets nash untie his sweats and pull them free, slipping out of his own pants at the same time. nash is always dressed unusually well, dress shirt and slacks, leather shoes, hair purposefully tossed into that messy yet put together look. these are all things that are quick to unravel.</p>
  <p>nash kneels into the bed, cementing himself on top of the smaller framed one. he uses one hand to balance himself by akashi’s head but the other pushes his oversized shirt up to his collarbones, running firmly over akashi’s defined muscles, circling his pecs, then focusing on his nipples, pulling, massaging, combined with his mouth working bruises into his neck has akashi arching into nash’s body like opposing magnetic fields. akashi is usually the quiet gasping type but nash knows, by now, all his weak spots. now, akashi lets out soft moans and ambiguous sounds of affirmation continuously, the vibrations on nash’s lips encouraging him to kiss down akashi’s neck and collarbones, shoulders smattered with freckles. nash pushes his shirt up even higher, and skips down to roll his tongue leisurely around his nipples, light pink skin raised in goosebumps, and he kisses the tips until the skin is dark and beaten, akashi with a slight tremble in his movements.</p>
  <p>“nash,” akashi breathes, trying to keep his hips down.</p>
  <p>this is how it always is. nash gets akashi hot, skin burning, hips aching, blood pulsing, and then…</p>
  <p>a light chuckle pulsates onto akashi’s nipple; he arches again, twisting into the sensation, but nash pulls off with a final hard suck. akashi swears at the over stimulation. nash reaches under akashi’s shoulders, lifting him up just an inch, pulling his shirt finally off, and kisses him violently, audibly, lips pressed like melded steel together, tongue lapping akashi’s lips and teeth, and when he pulls off, he admires the work, akashi’s closed eyed, eyebrows twisted, mouth open, red from blowing silver but wet with nash’s saliva. it could’ve been gross, but to nash it was admirable.</p>
  <p>nash crawls off akashi to find lube in the bedside table—he uses lube more for his own sake. akashi sits up and scoots back on the bed, to make more room.</p>
  <p>nash pushes akashi legs apart, ignoring the smaller but somehow elegant pink cock between them, already beads of white dotting his chest. nash pays it no mind, like always. he’s more interested in the way, looking up like this, akashi lays, body flushed, raised, cheeks lit up bright, eyes drooping and watery, his hair a colorful red mess on the pillows. all over him is the map of where nash has been, scrapes of his fingernails leaving lines in their wake. <em>that </em>is the image he wants.</p>
  <p>he snaps the lid off the lube and and pours it over himself and akashi’s entrance, clenching at the sudden cold.</p>
  <p>“you’re so fucking tight, ready to be fucked. right, i’m gonna fuck you so good, baby,” nash mutters, jerking himself off to warm the slick. akashi murmurs encouragements and grabs the pillows behind him, hiking up his legs. he digs his toes into the sheets for leverage. nash leans over him, pushing in slightly.</p>
  <p>akashi is used to being fucked with no preparation. it’s the usual, and while it’s not impossible, it does take more than a moment for him to adjust. the thick pressure-pain lets akashi’s conscience surface for a moment, grounding him in the moment.</p>
  <p>nash casually thrusts, just the tip, giving himself over to the insane resistance from akashi’s heat. akashi is always ridiculously tight. just their size difference along means akashi has less space to fit things in, means nash gets to stretch him to fullness, until akashi either concedes or lets himself break. akashi doesn’t like to lose, so it works in nash’s favor.</p>
  <p>nash pushes in deeper, deeper until he’s snug inside, holding akashi’s legs apart, everything on display. akashi bites his own wrist, hiding his face behind his hands, keeping his throat locked. there’s very little protest on akashi (vocally) this time (nash isn’t always so successful with this way of doing things), and nash starts thrusting generously.</p>
  <p>“ah fuck, baby. tell me how you feel.”</p>
  <p>akashi keeps quiet, keeps his teeth locked on his wrist.</p>
  <p>“sei.”</p>
  <p>“it hurts,” akashi gasps.</p>
  <p>nash grins. “good.”</p>
  <p>now, the truth is, nash isn’t good at fucking akashi. akashi is the only person who knows this. he has a inkling idea that nash isn’t really sexually into men but has a strange fetish for <em>just </em>akashi. he just likes him as an idea, a concept, a trophy. akashi isn’t exactly opposed to this, but the results are usually lackluster, and even if nash was the real deal when it came down to anal intercourse, akashi wouldn’t be allowed to come anyway.</p>
  <p>though, sometimes, accidentally, nash does hit the mark.</p>
  <p>akashi suddenly keens, arms dropped to the pillows, hips jerking up to meet nash’s thrusts. nash half laughs, breathless. he fucks into akashi, leaning down into akashi’s chest, hiking himself up on his elbows, akashi’s legs thrown over either shoulder. it’s a very straight laced way to fuck a person but for the person fucking it doesn’t really matter.</p>
  <p>akashi tries to ride the few hits of raw pleasure as they come. they overcome the pain but don’t last long enough to make this worth it. all he can do is to speed this up, like usual, and make nash come—which he does. the quickening of nash’s pace, the lack of rhythm. he reaches back, digging his fingers into akashi’s thighs. akashi clenches, dragging his fingers up nash’s biceps, lightly to raise the hair on his skin.</p>
  <p>“you’re going to come?”</p>
  <p>“be quite, fuck. don’t talk. so fucking close.”</p>
  <p>akashi tries not to take offense; he knows his voice is honey. nash usually doesn’t care unless he’s screaming. this time, they aren’t rough enough to get that out of him. he also knows nash is a cancer is that’s just how cancers are, according to a particular person he knows.</p>
  <p>nash spills inside of him with a quiver, gushing out, making akashi even more full, giving him even more to hold on to, and when nash pulls out, he sighs, using the sheets to wipe himself off. he lets akashi’s legs down.</p>
  <p>“you can shower if you want. i’m going back out.”</p>
  <p>this is where akashi gets up, cautiously, cum and lube dripping down his thighs (covered in half moon marks), bambi-legs his way into the bathroom and finishes himself off in the shower. it’s never the most satisfying way to come but beggars can’t be choosers.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>things are different in japan. they always are.</p>
  <p>nash usually comes without silver, usually on some business or another, and akashi gets to be his weekend getaway from work. nash tends to be worn down by that point. this time though, their time starts on the weekend. he has his long time family driver takashida-san pick up nash from haneda and bring him to a ryokan in saitama that he buys out for the night.</p>
  <p>akashi realizes it may be a bit much, knowing nash’s lack of enthusiasm for romance and big gestures, and they’re not even dating, but akashi still figures it would be nice to a set a mood, because for once he has control of that. nash is the one walking through <em>his</em> door, akashi decides what’s on the inside.</p>
  <p>akashi is already in the water when nash arrives in late afternoon, sun piling up on trees and rooftops, casting warmth and shadows down in the rocky water. akashi has always been taken by onsen. as a cold blooded person, the heat is appreciated, all encompassing, and in some dactylic terms, makes his body feel like love. he’s in chin deep, thoughts afloat, when the doors open and akashi hears nash’s familiar breathing. some vague shuffling and footsteps later, the water ripples and the other man’s body takes up space opposite of him.</p>
  <p>“strange seeing you here, kid.”</p>
  <p>“what a coincidence.” akashi is unable to stop a smile from creeping up on his face.</p>
  <p>“you don’t believe in coincidences.”</p>
  <p>“of course not,” akashi hums.</p>
  <p>he peaks at nash from across the water. he’s sun kissed and blonde, like always, eyes shut, surely letting the water soothe his body. he looks younger like this, in the golden-hour glow, naked in open air. they don’t say much, and akashi tries to remind himself that they are merely lovers on the occasion.</p>
  <p>then, while akashi dozes, nash studies him. akashi is small. he’s lightweight. while the rest of his body hides under dark water, his shoulders and face rest on the edge of the pool, free of lines or blemishes. he’s not wearing makeup, and his skin glows with warmth, pore-less. he’s a perfect human. beautiful, lithe, powerful, also powerless, when he chooses to be. his hair is swept back from his forehead, dark auburn strands loose and about. it’s endearing, it’s threatening. it’s the duality that is so attractive. akashi could be the most terrifying person nash knows, but here he is, nearly asleep in the presence of another, basked in sunlight and shadows. nash thinks, he’s a succubus. he could sprout wings and a halo or horns and a tail and nash would believe it.</p>
  <p>nash gets to dismantle akashi seijuurou regardless of what otherworldly place he came from.</p>
  <p>as the sun sets, akashi comes back to his senses, the steam and heat feeding him lightheadedness. nash is still there, lips parted, breathing softly. he’s probably asleep, akashi realizes, which isn’t the safest thing for either of them, but when akashi pulls himself from the water, nash stirs, and akashi relishes in the way nash watches him with dark eyes as he walks to the bench. he throws on a cream colored robe and throws one to nash, climbing out as well. he stretches his arms up, yawns, tries to re-situate himself. he follows akashi back into the ryokan.</p>
  <p>“’s not staying on for long.”</p>
  <p>“i thought it would be rude to walk naked through the halls.”</p>
  <p>“aren’t we the only ones here?”</p>
  <p>“there are staff.” akashi shuffles out of the shower area with nash right behind, and sure enough the hotel is all but silent. empty room after empty room. it’s true, there are still staff here but akashi requested to be left to their own devices unless called for, so they have complete autonomy to do as they please.</p>
  <p>once upstairs, in front of the room akashi had picked out earlier, nash doesn’t even wait.</p>
  <p>he turns akashi around and hoists him up against the door easily, hands sitting under him, and attacks his throat with open mouth kisses. akashi smiles, wraps his arms around nash’s shoulders and tugs him upward, so they can kiss—and they kiss. akashi is not sure where he starts and nash stops, but nash slides the door open, pulling akashi’s weight closer, and walks them into the room. akashi kicks the door shut with his foot, aligning his mouth just above the other one’s like this. he slides his hands into nash’s tousled hair, thumbs running over his the tops of his cheeks, bringing their mouths together fervidly. the way nash brings akashi’s lips in, caressing both his top and bottom lip with care, has akashi’s mind running wild with thoughts. it’s fast but strong, and the world spins in slow motion.</p>
  <p>this is where akashi gets his relief. it’s been months since their last encounter, an entire season had past, spring into autumn, and akashi was beyond touch starved. despite that, he was the type to take things slow, if possible.</p>
  <p>nash pulls back, observing the room. it’s a traditional ryokan, but the room is spacious, modern. akashi made sure, before he left, that the lights were dimmed. he’d asked the staff to light the candles he’d placed thoughtfully around the room, on the floor and shelves just before nightfall. they had obliged so an orange hue sets the room aglow with soft shadows and sincerity. he’d brought madonna lilies, his trademark, set them in the corners of the room in vases of spinning silver.</p>
  <p>there’s no formal bed, but a courteous futon waits for them in the center of the room, white sheets and comforter folded at its feet.</p>
  <p>“wow, you went all out. isn’t this too much?”</p>
  <p>akashi kisses him again. “i didn’t do anything. <em>mmm,</em> it’s a coincidence.”</p>
  <p>nash snickers. “yeah right.”</p>
  <p>they kiss idly then, the humble mood getting to nash, small talk filling the gaps.</p>
  <p>“how was your flight?”</p>
  <p>“fuckin’ long. came here straight from the airport. could crash right now. ‘specially after the onsen.”</p>
  <p>“and waste this perfectly good evening?” akashi grins, letting their noses brush.</p>
  <p>“and this perfectly good mouth? not a chance.”</p>
  <p>akashi registers they’re speaking japanese when nash finally carries him to the futon, softly depositing his frame. this is a refreshingly gentle start. akashi lays with a rose color blush to his complexion, arms sprawled above his head, robe loose, inviting.</p>
  <p>“shit,” nash moans, maneuvering himself over akashi. he settles his hands on his legs, inching just under the fabric. it’s teasing but he doesn’t intend it that way. “i really am too jetlagged for this.”</p>
  <p>akashi frowns. “you don’t want to?”</p>
  <p>nash rolls his fingers into akashi’s muscle there; it feels better than it should.</p>
  <p>“you’re so,” nash starts, staring at akashi’s chest under the rumpled robe, opening as akashi shifts under him, which he definitely does on purpose because nash wants to throw it open completely, watch the pink nubs of his nipples harden, see the wriggle of his hips as he tries to find contact. “hot.”</p>
  <p>akashi grins. “i know.”</p>
  <p>nash registers his finger’s ministrations and slowly draws them up. akashi’s breathing hitches, but nash keeps going, kneading into the firm muscle. akashi’s eyes flutter closed. to change the air, nash suddenly lets go and pushes the barely-there covering away from his midsection, exposing akashi’s cock, laying mostly soft between his legs. cute. the air helps bring blood down and with nash’s blatant gaze he starts to harden with barely any touch, any implication of touch. nash watches, and as heat rushes into akashi’s lower abdomen he can’t help but let out short gasps.</p>
  <p>“look at you.” nash drawls. “i’m just looking at you and this is how you get.”</p>
  <p>akashi bites his bottom lip, contemplating. he knows his body is his enemy but it keeps nash close to him, even when they’re thousands of miles away. nash gazing at him is better than any toy or visual stimulation. he could probably come like this, if he tried.</p>
  <p>nash leans down between his legs, and for a surprised moment akashi thinks he’s going to take him in his mouth but he doesn’t, he simply breathes over him, letting akashi grow to full hardness with no help.</p>
  <p>“can i try something?” nash asks, and akashi nods but he gets the feeling he’s talking to himself more than asking akashi for permission.</p>
  <p>nash scoots down farther, kneeling over akashi’s cock again, but he hitches akashi’s legs up over his shoulders so that he’s off the floor, a little, which is a standard position in their case, but he bends down and kisses in the inside of his thighs, one at a time, sucking hard enough to leave hickies behind. and suddenly—</p>
  <p>“<em>ah</em>. <em>aah</em><em>—”</em></p>
  <p>akashi completely blanches, mouth agape, gasping. his hands move to nash’s head, fingers clenching locks of blonde. this is totally out the window. nash has never shown him any real attempt at service, but here he is, pressing his wet tongue into his entrance fervidly. akashi’s never felt this before. he didn’t know it could feel like this.</p>
  <p>his eyes well up. nash’s tongue is pushing deep in him, dipping into his walls, caressing the muscle. it’s not the smoothest feeling, saliva only going so far, but it’s still good. akashi doesn’t even need to see nash’s face to know he’s got a wicked smile on his face. akashi loses himself. nash brings up one hand to massage akashi’s sack, the base of his cock, only once brushing the veiny tip (“<em>ahh, haa, na-sh, hhuwh”)</em> but considering nash has never done it before has akashi’s hands and feet gone numb.</p>
  <p>and then, it stops. but that’s okay. akashi slumps down on the futon, wrung. he wants to come, he wants it so bad, but for now he’ll let the exhaustion of that trial alone wash over him.</p>
  <p>“i can’t. seriously, i’m gonna pass out.” nash does sound exhausted, but he’s an nba athlete, akashi knows he can handle more, and akashi doesn’t want to let this start go to waste.</p>
  <p>he pulls himself together, sits up, throws nash back, but he catches himself on his hands. akashi grabs his arms with both hands and wiggles his legs out from under him, sitting up higher. he idly brings their mouths together as he rotates them around, pushes nash back and straddles his waist, one leg on either side of him.</p>
  <p>“oh?”</p>
  <p>akashi is still catching his breath but he leans down to kiss the man again, which nash accepts graciously. he’s being oddly receptive to akashi’s attempt at control. the onsen, the hotel, the flowers and candles and small talk. akashi has never rode nash either, but he’s willing to do it if it means getting something back inside him. it’s a part of sex akashi has never been able to control. when he was with mayuzumi, he was too young to process that he could get things his way too, and with nash, well. nash has his own ideas of a good time. akashi has always sat back and taken what he’s given, because he’s a touch starved isolationist who craves whatever contact he can get, but to maybe get to direct this pleasure in the direction he wants is igniting a part of his mind he didn’t know he had, or had shut down. he wants to make nash feel good, and he wants to feel good, and there are so many ways to complete that equation.</p>
  <p>“let me ride you.”</p>
  <p>they stare at each other. it takes nash a moment to respond, and he barely responses, clearly timid, but he nods. “you can.”</p>
  <p>akashi, sandwiched between nash’s legs and chest, takes a moment to think about how to proceed, and then pushes back on nash just a bit, so he’s leaning back on his hands, legs relaxed enough to give akashi room to move down enough. he starts by untying the robe. it falls off his shoulders and he throws it aside, then does the same to nash, running his hands over his tone arms, face, chest. he finds his mouth gravitating to the crevice of his shoulder and neck, mouthing kisses in his skin. just this light touching—nash has never let him touch him so gently.</p>
  <p>akashi reaches down and wraps his fingers around nash’s cock, the tip, with nimble fingers, massaging, gingerly playing with the most reactive spots, paying attention to nash’s quickened breath. nash’s head is back, eyes closed, a common sight tonight. with their height difference, akashi fits right under his chin, entirely enveloped in nash’s body. akashi just hopes he doesn’t actually fall asleep.</p>
  <p>“are you awake?” akashi half-whispers jokingly, nipping at his collarbones.</p>
  <p>nash huffs as confirmation, but he doesn’t protest.</p>
  <p>“don’t fall asleep,” akashi warns, rotating his wrist faster.</p>
  <p>akashi still knows he shouldn’t drag this warmth out too long, and in a daze reaches as far as he can to the side of futon and pulls up the fabric where he’d left the lube (so the staff wouldn’t see) (the staff could probably infer but it was better to not be so obvious), trying to not disturb their position too much. he straights and drips lube into one hand, throwing the bottle aside.</p>
  <p>he tries to use nash’s exhaustion to his advantage, keeping one hand stroking him leisurely, moving his other behind him, kneading lube into the spot nash had just had his lips. akashi tries not to jump, but the feeling is overwhelming. he tips forward, keeping up the movements on nash but trying to stretch himself open as much he could from this position. it’s hard, a bit tiring, but he manages two fingers, stretching the muscle, forcing himself to relax, leaving slick inside to help later. he’s fingered himself before, but never for something bigger, so he doesn’t know how much is enough but he doesn’t have all the time in the world, before nash will inevitably shoo him along. he can’t hit his prostate like this anyway so delaying things is pointless.</p>
  <p>he pulls his hand back, wishing he wasn’t so out of breath already, and reaches back for the small bottle, pouring directly onto nash. he hisses under his breath but still doesn’t respond otherwise. akashi uses both hands to spread the lube, warming it, and nash’s hips thrust, barely, but it’s enough to encourage akashi to hoist himself up. he’s jittery, lining up the tip of nash’s cock with his entrance, slowly pushing in the tip before trying to sink down. it’s not perfect, not totally painless, but compared to their other times, it’s <em>heaven</em>. the pressure filling him up, the control he has, to slow and get used it, and then go further. his own cock twitches hard against his stomach, and he can feel his heartbeat throbbing in his veins. nash’s jaw clenches tight as akashi finds himself fully seated.</p>
  <p>“it’s okay?” akashi askes, heavily. nash <em>hmms</em>, rolling his neck.</p>
  <p>akashi rolls his hips experimentally, and it’s good, it’s so good. as he starts to push up, to start riding him, nash’s cock pushes so perfectly against his prostate. he arches back, biting his lips shut, trying to find leverage by grabbing nash’s knees behind him, supporting him, and he realizes this isn’t good. as he pulls up more, and the feeling hits, the underside of nash’s cock pushing so deliciously into that nerve center. akashi’s brain spirals.</p>
  <p>he tries to find a steady rhythm, but his hips jerk each time that spot is ground against. luckily, akashi has stamina. the more he works himself, giving himself to the rise and fall, he figures out how to angle himself, tries to deny himself respectfully to keep this going longer.</p>
  <p>nash eventually starts thrusting up into him, just slightly, chasing the rising heat. on the uptake, nash is level with akashi’s chest, and around the time desperation sets in, he sits up further, grabs akashi’s waist with both hands, and leans in to wrap his lips around one of akashi’s nipples, taking it into his mouth and rolling the tip roughly. akashi absolutely melts, gone. nash tenses, fingers squeezing akashi’s midsection tight, and all the sudden he tips backward, trembling, mouth agape. his facial features go lax and akashi feels the immediately added intrusion, cum spilling deep inside him; nash keeps his pace, riding out the orgasm.</p>
  <p>he can’t come; he shouldn’t. it’s their unspoken rule, and nash is coming right now; if akashi keeps going nash is going to be over stimulated. akashi knows better. but he’s is angled so perfectly on his dick, the dick that’s twitching and pulsing against his prostate, and his own length ruts against nash’s chest with each movement, and it’s <em>good</em>, and hot, and he’s fucking himself so good, so deep, the heat is indescribable, and right here, so close—so close—just— the feeling solidifies. heat explodes in his gut and bleeds into the rest of his body at full force; he whines brightly, eyes rolling back, legs giving out, and he comes apart in nash’s lap, nash who up until now, has never seen akashi come, never wanted to.</p>
  <p>one hand is quick to reach down and grab his length, stroking himself through the remnants of the orgasm, squeezing out every last drop he can. it'd been so long since he came like this, filled, feeling everything everywhere he could.</p>
  <p>a moment passes; they breath hard. there’s a brief idea of post-coital in akashi’s mind, thinking he’ll lean up to kiss nash’s jaw. they’re both totally wrung. akashi starts to gather himself, starts to pull off, when nash sighs, overly so.</p>
  <p>“did you come?”</p>
  <p>akashi stares at nash’s chest, finally noticing how his lower chest is streaked with akashi’s cum. his blood starts to chill.</p>
  <p>“i’ve never let you come before. why would i let you now?”</p>
  <p>akashi doesn’t answer, feeling something akin to shock riding up in his pulse. he pulls off nash entirely, ignoring the clench of his insides closing up, the smells of sex and burning candles stale in their bubble. he reaches up, balancing himself on nash’s shoulders. he stares into the green eyes there, void of any real feeling. then, nash sighs loudly, shifting to push akashi off.</p>
  <p>“god, it’s such a turn off when the other person comes. i’m gonna—” he grabs one of their robes to wipe off the drying mess on his chest, his dick. “i’m going to shower.”</p>
  <p>akashi, feeling unusually small, sits limp on the futon. usually, akashi would shower, finally finish himself, but instead he sits alone, fully satiated, in the way he wanted to be—he sits with a wet mess between his legs, a disgusting mix of cum and lube, feeling cold, despite the warm air. that’s how it is with nash. this is their dynamic. it wouldn’t be nash if he didn’t go to bed feeling a little dirty.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>